Obesity prevention among Black women is a major public health priority. At present, nearly 54% of the adult Black female population (aged 20 and older) are obese. The group also suffers disproportionately from obesity-related health consequences (e.g. many cancers, cardiovascular conditions, diabetes). To date, most public health intervention attention has been focused on weight reduction; little research has sought to develop obesity prevention interventions among Black women. In preparation for an eventual R01 proposal submission, a two-phase study is proposed to assist Dr. Bennett develop an obesity prevention intervention research program. In Phase 1, we will conduct a series of focus groups to facilitate intervention message development. We will then test whether message framing and the use of narratives enhances participant receptivity to the intervention messages. Using data gleaned in the focus groups, we will develop four sets of intervention materials, using a 2 (health frame vs aesthetic frame) x 2 (narrative vs no narrative) design. In laboratory testing, 40 adult Black women will be randomized to review 1 of the 4 sets of intervention materials; survey measures and qualitative evaluation methods will be employed. In Phase 2, we will focus attention on the physical activity promotion component of the intervention. We will implement a 24-week experimental trial to evaluate whether pedometer step count recommendations are differentially associated with long-term adherence to a pedometer-based physical activity regimen. Participants (n=226) will be randomly assigned to receive either a 10,000 steps/d recommendation or an adaptive recommendation (in which the participant's step count recommendation is increased in 2500 steps/d increments until she reaches the 10,000 steps/d threshold). Participants will be provided pedometers and will be asked to report their step counts weekly, using an interactive voice response self-monitoring system. Brief supportive feedback will be provided during these calls. Assessments (including self-report survey and anthropometric measurements) will be administered at baseline and 24-weeks post baseline. Our primary outcome is adherence to a pedometer-based physical activity regimen. Secondary outcomes will include change in physical activity and BMI. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]